Ornamental earrings for pierced ears are typically secured via a pierced opening in the ear lobe utilizing two-piece mechanical fastening devices. These type earrings generally have a straight post or shank that is placed through the pierced opening in the ear and then fitted with a demountable clasp behind the ear to secure the earring to the ear lobe. Generally, a friction fit between the clasp and the post holds the clasp on the post and against the back of the ear. A problem with such mechanical fastening devices is that, because of their size and required location, they are often difficult to fasten to an ear lobe. In addition, because of their two-piece construction, the clasp is susceptible to loss and accidental detachment from the ear.
Several earrings with one-piece fasteners have been proposed in place of the conventional post and mechanical fastener. Prior fasteners of this type include U.S. Pat. No. 280,726 disclosing an earring having a coiled wire fastener for retaining the earring on an ear lobe. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,071,938 and 3,260,068 disclose earrings with hook-like wire fasteners for securing the earring to an ear lobe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,033 and British Pat. No. 809,579 also disclose earrings with arcuately bent wires to secure the earring to the ear.
While these prior art fasteners using a one-piece wire may be less susceptible to loss and accidental detachment than the two-piece mechanical fastener type earring, most are also difficult to attach to the ear. In addition, the known fasteners on earrings of this type are judged by some to be unattractive and, further, their constructions are not always able to maintain the ornament and the earring in the desired position on the ear.
The present invention is directed to an earring with a unique fastener that overcomes many of the limitations of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ornamental earring with a one-piece or integral fastener that is less subject to accidental detachment from the ear than the prior art fasteners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an earring with a fastener that is easily attached to the ear and holds the ornament of the earring in a desired position against the ear without discomfort to the wearer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an earring and fastener that are of a simple, durable and attractive construction.